Saihate
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: From Rin to Kaito.  Based on true story. Tapi.. tentu aja ada penambahan dalam cerita ini. Oneshot singkat - -


**SAIHATE**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan kepunyaan saya**

_Dedicated to my friend_

_Orang yang hanya sesaat lewat di tengah-tengah hidupku._

_Yang memberi setitik makna dalam hidupku._

_Yang pergi namun tak kembali…_

Jika seseorang telah meninggal, kemanakah ia akan pergi?

Apakah ke seberang laut yang jauh, seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang?

Ataukah ia akan pergi ke langit?

Terbang bebas di angkasa, melupakan segala penderitaan dunia….

Mungkin juga ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang indah, di balik langit sana.

Ataukah ia akan menghilang?

Melebur bersama alam semesta dan menjadi bagian lain dari dunia?

Lenyap ke suatu titik yang tak dapat ditemukan?

Lalu…. Apa yang terjadi dengan memori…semua ingatan dan kenangan yang melekat erat pada orang itu?

Akankah semua memori itu berubah menjadi serpihan energi yang ikut menghilang di angkasa?

Aku tak tahu.

Aku tak tahu kemana kau pergi saat ini.

Seandainya saja kau bisa memberi tahu aku, mengirimkan pesan padaku…

Hh… aku ingin bisa tahu dimana kau saat ini.

Tapi aku tahu, kau sedang berada di tempat yang tak terjangkau olehku.

Kau berada di titik terjauh, yang tak mungkin bisa kuraih sekarang.

Aku tak percaya, dan tak ingin percaya saat mendengar berita itu.

Saat itu, aku sedang mengobrol dengan Len dan Meiko-senpai.

Dan tiba-tiba Miku-senpai menelepon sambil menangis.

Waktu itu aku benar-benar terkejut, tak ingin percaya…

Bahwa kau telah tiada.

Hei, bukankah baru minggu lalu kita bernyanyi bersama di acara ulang tahun Neru-senpai?

Bukankah waktu itu kau tersenyum, tertawa dan memuji teknik vokalku yang kau bilang semakin berkembang?

Ah, bukankah belum setengah tahun berlalu sejak pernikahanmu dengan Miku-senpai?

Kenapa… kenapa semua berlalu secepat ini?

Kau belum menepati janjimu, bahwa kita akan menyanyi bersama lagi.

Tahukah kamu… bahwa kamu adalah orang pertama selain saudaraku yang memuji suara anehku ini?

Tahukah kamu… bahwa pujianmu, semangatmu dan senyum yang kau berikan… telah membawaku bangkit dari kekosongan?

Katamu, kau akan melatihku lagi.

Katamu kau akan terus membagikan senyum itu, semangat itu…kepada setiap orang yang kau temui.

Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa kuraih?

Aku tak ingin percaya.

Tapi…

Kenyataan tak mungkin bisa kuhindari…

Sekarang di depanku dan teman-teman kita…

Terbaring tubuhmu yang telah dingin dan kaku.

Yang tak akan lagi bergerak,

Yang tak akan lagi membuka mata,

Yang tak akan lagi tersenyum dan tertawa.

Semua itu telah berlalu.

Kau benar-benar telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Kaito-san….

Walaupun kau tak lagi melihat, mendengar dan merasakan dengan tubuhmu…

Saat ini, bisakah kau mendengar suara hatiku?

Seandainya suaraku ini sampai kepadamu…

Ingin kuteriakkan 'jangan pergi!' kepadamu.

Lihat kami yang berdiri di sini…

Bisakah kau melihat kami?

Semua tertunduk sedih.

Semua menitikkan air mata

Semuanya…. Tak ingin kehilanganmu.

Tapi… takdir tak bisa diubah.

Jika kamu memang harus pergi….

Ingin kuucapkan terima kasih.

Aku memang belum lama mengenalmu.

Tapi kau tahu?

Kau memberikanku semangat.

Di saat kurasakan kekosongan dalam hidupku, kau menuntunku ke suatu titik dimana aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang berarti dalam hidupku.

Saat aku merasa kosong dan putus asa…

Kau mengajakku bernyanyi, mengungkapkan perasaan, memberi suatu warna dalam hidupku.

Kau bahkan melatihku, mau bernyanyi bersamaku yang aneh ini…

Dan kau tersenyum padaku….

Kau mengenalkanku pada teman-temanmu.

Kau membuat hidupku semakin berarti.

Aku tak akan melupakan saat-saat itu…

Moment-moment kecil yang indah

Walaupun kau tak akan pernah kembali lagi, aku akan selalu mengenangmu

Dan kuharap 'suatu hari' nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi

di tempat yang jauh…

"Rin."

Saudara kembarku, Len memanggil namaku.

Aku tahu, sudah saatnya peti itu ditutup.

Sekarang… aku tak akan bisa melihatmu lagi.

Kau tak akan lagi bisa kujangkau dengan raga ini….

"Sayonara, Kaito-san," bisikku perlahan.

Perasaan ini… saat-saat itu pasti akan selalu kukenang.

"Sayonara"

**END**


End file.
